


Restart

by polykitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, JohnRoxy will come eventually, will add characters as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polykitty/pseuds/polykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john is the loner kid who always has his earphones in until new girl Roxy forces herself in. Oh and John just happens to be the only one of the kids who remembers Sburb, or so he believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck Sectret Santa for sweetjegus! Sorry it's not super long or the fact that like nothing happens for the JohnRoxy, but i will be adding to this and actually making things happen once I have more time and am in a better mental state.

    John sits in the back of the history classroom with his headphones in trying to ignore the stare of the new girl next to him. Her name is Roxy and she isn’t very new to him, but in this timeline or world or whatever someone wants to call it she is supposed to be. John happens to remember the game called Sburb that he and his friends along with alternate timeline friends (the alphas) played; when they all beat the game it spat them out into what John assumes is a different timeline or alternate world of their own and they all began a new life from babies and as John grew up he started to remember the game, but when he brought it up to his friends they all laughed him off. He assumes that means that he is the only one that remembers. In this new world things are a little different from either his or the alphas, to start with the alphas and their beta counterparts (John’s timeline) are all siblings and all but Dirk and Dave’s parent is the beta’s and they all live in the same town ironically with the name Sburbia. Currently he, Rose, Dave, and Jade are all sophomores, Roxy, Dirk, and Jake are juniors, and Jane is a freshman in high school a bit mixed up from before the game, but it works.  
     Roxy continues to stare at him throughout the AP History and he continues to ignore it and listen to his music instead of Mr. Vantas. John is relieved when the bell goes off and he rushes out of the room into the mass of people in the hall to go to lunch. Since John is allergic to peanuts his dad always packs his lunch and he eats it in the back corner table so that he can be alone. Before he realized that his friends didn’t remember he had sat with them at the table in the center of the cafeteria, but he distanced himself and drifted afterwards. John hates that he did it, yet he knows that he needed to and wouldn’t of been able to stand knowing that they didn’t have the same memories or experiences as he did; that they didn’t have the same friendship as before. So he sits there eating his homemade lunch alone and listening to his music until he notices that someone has sat down next to him. He groans when he looks up and sees Roxy.  
     “Hello John!”  
     “How do you know my name?”  
     “Rose talks about you all the time!”  
     “Oh… I didn’t think that she talked about me…”  
     “Heck Yeah she does!! She told me about this game you told her about and how you stopped hanging out with everyone and all that psycho-analysis stuff she does.”  
     “She told you about the game?”  
     “Mhm, it was like Sgrub or somethin’.”  
    “Sburb, it was Sburb. Though the trolls called it Sgrub.” John looks at Roxy trying to figure out if she knows something about the game as well since he hadn’t told anyone about the trolls.  
     Roxy laughs nervously. “Oh Yeah I knew that! Le duh.” She glances away quickly.  
    He spaces out as he thinks this over and absentmindedly eats until the bell goes off when Roxy asks him what his next class is.  
    “AP Math with Ms. Maryam.” School had gotten easy after coming back since he had been homeschooled before the game and during middle school, along with going to school too, after; he had all AP classes currently and was looking to graduate early.  
     “Sweeeet!!! I have that too!!” He did remember that Roxy was pretty smart before the new timeline and she would be even better set in school if she remembered like he suspected she did so he just nodded and started walking to class and she followed. It went like this for the rest of the day, Roxy sitting in the open seat next to him and after class asking what he had next and her having the same.  
     John thought that she would eventually get bored of his lack-luster responses or his apparent lack of interest, but that wasn’t the case even though he tried to ignore her in class and at lunch by turning his music up until he couldn’t hear her. He eventually gave up on ignoring her and began responding to what she said or asked if it needed a reply and after a month or so he was talking animatedly to her like he used to in the game and considered Roxy a friend in this timeline. During all of their conversations he picked up hints of game memories and now all John wanted to do was ask her outright, but he didn’t since that went over so well the last time.  
    Roxy had transferred near the end of October and now nearing the end of December John had finally worked up the courage to ask Roxy about the game at lunch today… and much to his surprise he wasn’t interrupted by anything not even himself; he had managed to get the whole question out in one go!  
   “Roxy I have a serious and like really important question for you!”  
   “Shoot Johnny-o.”  
   “Well I know that you know about Sburb, but you called it Sgrub and like in the game you used a whole bunch of troll slang, being from a future with a troll dictator and all, and I sort of noticed all the troll slang that you have used other than that and sometimes it sounds like you remember what I'm talking about when I talk about a game memory so I wanted to ask you very bluntly if you actually remembered the game like me! So yeah, um, do you?”  
   Roxy laughed. “Yeah I was waiting for you to ask Egdork!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd do color for each kid when they talk, but i don't know how to do that


End file.
